Truth
by HalleyS
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read this...


Once again, she was lying on her bed, thinking about HIM. She coudn't sleep, she couldn't eat. All she could do was thinking about midnight blue haired guy who saved her life… again.

'Why am I thinking about him?! He's an idiotic, perverted cat!' thought Amu, staring at ceilling of her room. She let out a small sigh. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way with Ikuto. He almost crushed her would-be selfs! She should hate him, but… she didn't want to. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't hate him. 'Why? Why can't I hate him? Is this because I… probably… love him?'

Her eyes widened. It was impossible! She couldn't love him! He hurt her too much! But… He saved her so many times, he understood her feelings and thoughts.

'Is it true? Do I love Ikuto? Then, what about Tadase? Sure, he's my friend, but… he said that he love Amulet Heart… My would-be self not me. Ikuto always could see my true self. Even if he tease me, he can see trough my façade. Maybe… maybe it's true. Maybe I'm really in love with Ikuto, but… Does he love me? He helped me so many times despite that we're enemies, but… Can I trust him?' Her head was spinning from those thoughts.

"Amu-chan!" In front of her face appeared small girl in cheerleader outfit. "Don't be sad! Cheer up!" shouted Ran, one of Amu's would-be selfs.

"She's right~desu! Smile, Amu-chan!" added Su, her third Chara.

"Oh, shut up!" Miki didn't like hearing shouts, so there was no suprise that she lost her temper.

"Miki, you're so mean…" muttered Pink Chara, but Miki didn't hear her. She was busy with staring at Amu's confused face.

"You're thinking about Ikuto, aren't you?" She already knew the answer, but she wanted to tease her owner since she was bored.

Pink haired girl's face turned red that it would be compared to her X clips. How Miki knew who she was thinking about? She didn't know, but she couldn't show Blue Chara that she was right. So she hid her face behind curtain of pink locks that covered her whole face. But Miki managed to see her blush just before it happened. She smirked.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Amu stayed silent. "I'll take it as an 'yes' then."

"Uuuu... Is this possible? Amu-chan... In LOVE?" Snickered Ran.

"Forbidden love~desu! It's so romantic~desu!" sang Suu, flying through pinkette's room.

"S-shut u-up! I'm n-not thinking about this p-pervert!" she tried to deny it, but her Charas didn't listen. She sighed. How did they know her that well? Ah, right. They were her dreams etc.

Suddenly she heard a tap coming from her balcony door. She perfectly knew who it was. Only Ikuto could climb there. She never saw him coming in by front door. But she liked it. It was his style and that made him different from others. That's why she liked him. He never saw her the way that others did, he never treat her like others did. He impressed her although she wouldn't admit that. She was too stubborn for that and… she was afraid, scared that he would take is as a joke and laugh at her or… say that he hate her.

"Yo" she heard a low whisper but she didn't react. That suprised Ikuto. She would always scream at him for making her scare but this time she didn't say even a word. And that made him worry. He poked her cheek but, again, she didn't make a single move. "Oi" Still nothing. He frowned. Why was she so calm? That wasn't like her. "Amu, what happened?"

"Nothing…" Her voice was soft, he could barely hear it with his cat senses.

"Oh, come on. I'm not blind, okay? Tell me what happened, Amu" his voice became sharper and she didn't like it. She loved this calm and sweet melody of his voice but not that hard side of it.

"I said it's nothing..." she mumbled. And then, she said the most stupid thing that she ever could say "Why do you even care?! It's none of your buissnes! You don't know anyhing, got it?! You didn't even realize that I love you!"

His eyes widened as well as her. Amu's cheeks immediately turned red and she covered her lips with hand. She stood up and took few steps back. Why did she said that? Now he know... He'll laugh at her, that's for sure.

"W-what did you just say?" Wow, Ikuto stuttered. It was first time when she saw him so... innocent. He probably didn't know what was happening. He was... confused? Hell, who wouldn't be?!

"You heard me..." she mumbled, turning away. She wanted to die. How could she say something THAT stupid?! She confessed to her enemy! Of course, it was true but... he doesn't feel that way, does he? It's just impossible.

"Did you... meant that?" Another akward question.

"So what if I did? You hate me, right? Just go and disappear like you always do. It doesn't matter anymore."

She rushed out from her room, from her house. She couldn't stand it, she just couldn't. She ignored her mother's calls and kept running.

'What did I do? I wanna crawl into a hole and die! It's just so embarrassing!' She thought, running into forest. She didn't care where she was going, it didn't matter to her. She was embarrassed and hurt. Embarrased because she shouted in her enemy face that she love him. Hurt because she knew that he would never return this feeling.

She finally stopped and looked around. She was in amusement park. Excatly the same she was in with Ikuto. She didn't know how she get there, but it didn't matter.

Suddenly, the memory flashed through her mind. It was about her and our favourite cat boy, sitting together in teacup. Her laughing at the fact that he's too big for small cup. His slight embarrasment. She smiled softly at that memory. It was first time when she saw other side of Ikuto. He was caring, sweet boy, who was hiding behind cold and heartless mask. She knew that he didn't want others to hurt so he put up an act. An act that pushed everyone away from him to protect them, don't involve them into his problems. Just like her...

"Amu!" She heard voice. HIS voice.

'Oh no! He can't find me! He just can't!' She thought, looking around for place to hide. Then she spotted a greenhouse. 'Greenhouse! That's it!'

She rushed to building, hoping that he didn't see her. She couldn't face him, not now.

"Amu, please!" He begged. "I know you're here! Please, come out! I just wanna talk! Please..."

She knew he was coming here so she hid in bushes, waiting for things to happen. She saw him coming in, worried expresion through his face.

"Amu..." He whispered. She could barely hear him. "I love you..."

She froze. How could he love her? After all that they've been through.. after all those fights. How could he say it out loud? She didn't deserve him. She just didn't.

"I loved you from the first time when I saw you. You were different from all people that I ever met. You could see through me. You could always tell what was on my mind. Even if I didn't say that you were right... You always were. I just didn't have the courage to say it. But I do now. I love you, Hinamori Amu. With my whole soul and my whole heart. I love you..."

She couldn't move. How... how was that even possible? She thought he hated her. Was she wrong?

She saw his sad eyes and couldn't take it anymore. Tears rushed down her face. She cried silently, staring at teenage she fell in love almost year ago when she landed on top of him after being rejected by Tadase without even realizing it.

When she saw him turning away to leave, she hesitated. Should she do that?

And then, she quietly rushed to him and hugged him from behind. He immediately stopped, paralyzed. He knew this touch. It was Amu, that's for sure.

"Amu..." He whispered.

He turned to her so he could see her face. She was blushing this adorable blush that he loved. He smiled softly and embraced her with his arms. And they stood here, hugging each other so tight... like they were afraid that other one would disappear if they stopped this.

They were like in trance. They couldn't move, they didn't even want to. This felt so wrong and so right at the same time. That couldn't last long. They were enemies. That love was forbidden. But they didn't care. They didn't want to let go. Not now, not ever.

Why? Because love like that happens only once...

 _ **Hey! That was my First English One-Shot. I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not good with English so sorry if I spelt something wrong. I'm from Poland ^.^**_

 _ **Anyway... I hope it's not that bad.**_

 _ **I don't own Shugo Chara by the way...**_

 _ **Okay, for now, I'm leavig.**_

 _ **Jane!**_

 _ **~ Halley S.**_


End file.
